One inch
by Kurumiiii chan
Summary: Muto Hinata adalah anak dari keluarga kaya sebuah perusahaan ternama di Jepang. Ia sendiri tampan dan cerdas, selalu menang, dan populer di kalangan perempuan saat di sekolah dasar. Namun dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat kehidupannya dan kehidupan Hinata Kurumizawa seorang gadis periang yang disebut Si-Anak-Jenius-dalam-Piano berubah. Akankah Hinata bisa membuat Kurumi kembali?
1. Chapter 1

**1**

"Kurumi, aku akan membuatmu menjadi seorang pianis kembali. Aku ingin mengembalikan senyumanmu yang dulu.," ucapku kepada seseorang gadis di sampingku dan memberikan tatapan yang dingin.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata?," tanyanya tanpa ekspresi kepadaku

"A-aku.."

"Muto Hinata..," tanganya tiba-tiba memegang bahuku. Wajahnya ia dekatkan kepadaku hingga mata kami saling bertatapan satu sama lain, "Aku tidak lagi tertarik lagi untuk menjadi seorang pianis. Aku sudah berhenti. Sudah dulu ya, aku mau pulang," tangannya pun dilepas dari bahuku lalu tiba-tiba pergi

"He?" o.O? , aku hanya bisa bengong dengan wajah memerah sambil melihat Kurumi yang tiba tiba pergi

"Hei! Awas, Kurumi! Di depan ada ranting poh-," belum selesai aku memberitahunya, benar saja Kurumi sudah menabrak ranting pohon di depannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa," jawab Kurumi dengan wajah yang memerah

"Kau sudah SMA. Berhati-hatilah"

Hinata Kurumizawa namanya, seorang gadis cantik berkulit putih dan berambut hitam panjang dengan tatapan yang dingin. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Kami seumuran jadi kami bersama di kelas yang sama waktu SD. Aku bisa dekat dengannya tidak hanya karena aku teman sekelasnya, tetapi karena keluargaku juga menaruh saham tertinggi di perusahaan keluarga Kurumi.

Dulu, Kurumi seseorang gadis yang sangat ceria dan banyak senyum. Dia bahkan dikenal sebagai si anak jenius dalam bermain piano, tetapi karena perbuatan bodohku, hal buruk benar-benar terjadi padanya. Itu membuatnya tidak pernah bermain piano lagi dan kehilangan senyumannya.

Aku mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan di keluargaku. Akan tetapi, akulah yang diminta untuk meneruskan perusahaan dan saham milik keluargaku karena aku laki-laki.

Pewaris perusahaan keluarga, pintar, ahli dalam olahraga, pianis, dan seorang anak dengan wajah yang tampan. Itulah yang semua orang katakan kepadaku sejak aku kecil. Dulu, aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan orang lain. Aku hanya berusaha tampak baik di luar karena semua teman-temanku mendekatiku demi kepentingannya sendiri. Akan tetapi ada satu gadis yang benar-benar bisa membuatku menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya, tetapi aku malah melukainya

Sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu, saat kami duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Semua temenku selalu mendekatiku

"Pagi, Muto-kun. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain bola sepulang sekolah? Pasti akan seru!," tanya seorang teman SD-ku

"Ah, maaf.. Aku ada latihan piano," jawabku sambil tersenyum

"Pagi, Muto-kun," sapa seseorang temanku yang perempuan

"Pagi," (•‿•)  
"Ah, aku pergi duluan ya," aku segera bergegas pergi ke aula musik, menutup pintu, lalu menghela nafas.

Di dalam aku mendengar suara dentingan piano. Aku mencoba untuk mendekat ke arah datangnya suara. Terlihat adanya seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang sedang bermain piano di bawah sinar matahari pagi yang masuk ke dalam aula melalui celah celah jendela.

Aku hanya bisa tertegun melihat gadis itu bermain piano dengan bagus tanpa ada misc ataupun slip. Aku menelan ludah yang berada di tenggorakanku. Si Maestro, dia Si anak jenius dalam bermain Piano.

"Ada apa, Hinata-kun? Apa kau mencari sesuatu?," tanya gadis itu setelah dia menekan tuts terakhir. Dia menuliskan sesuatu di kertas partitur musik, lalu melirik ke arahku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau memanggil nama depanku lagi -_- Bagaimana jika ada orang yang tau, Kurumi? Kau akan dikira tidak sopan"

"Ha ha ha ha.. Maaf.. maaf.. Kita kan sudah mengenaj sejak dulu. (•‿•) Kau juga memanggil nama depanku, Hinata-kun"

"Itu karena kau mulai duluan, Kurumi.  
Kau jangan membolos pelajaran pertama lagi hanya karena keasyikan bermain piano"

"Tidak, bentar lagi juga selesai kok," jawabnya sambil tersenyum kepadaku

Pipiku memerah hanya karena melihat dia tersenyum. Senyumannya manis dan sangat hangat

"Bu-bukankah kau ada kompetisi piano nasional nanti malam?" tanyaku

"Yap, karena itu ini latihan terakhirku sebelum menghadapi lomba. Kau harus ikut juga, Hinata-kun. Kau pianis yang rajin berlatih"

"Tidak, Aku tidak seperti kau jangankan berkompetisi. Aku saja sudah gagal di tingkat pertama kejuaraan junior.  
Masa depanmu pasti cerah, Kurumi. Masih SD tapi kau bahkan bisa mengalahkan pianis yang sudah SMP dan SMA."

"Entahlah, siapa yang tahu? Bisa saja tanpa kau sadari kau menggantikanku," dia tersenyum lagi.

"Ha? Mana mungkin.** Memangnya sesuatu hal buruk akan terjadi padamu dan membuatmu tidak bermain piano lagi**"

Kurumi hanya tersenyum, memegang bahuku, lalu berkata "Kalau itu terjadi, aku percayakan padamu, Hinata-kun," sambil tersenyum.

"Percayakan apa?"

"Kupercayakan semua kepadamu"

"Apa-apaan kau ini. Oiya, Jam berapa kompetisinya dimulai?"

"Jam 7 nanti malam, kau mau datang untuk melihat?"

"Tidak, maafkan aku. Aku ada les piano."

"Lihat, kau saja rajin berlatih piano. Mungkin suatu saat kau akan menggantikanku, Hinata-kun"

"Tidak mungkin, ada jarak yang sangat besar diantara kita"

"Siapa yang tahu? Mungkin jarak itu bisa menjadi 1 inci saja," Kurumi tersenyum lagi

Setelah berkata begitu, Kurumi mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan pergi. "Ayo, Hinata-kun! Huft, bukankah kau yang bilang untuk jangan terlambat datang ke kelas"

Kurumi menarik tanganku, pipiku memerah. Dia melirikku sambil tersenyum lalu berubah menjadi tertawa. Senyumannya sangat manis. Mataku menatap matanya. Tiba-tiba kepalaku sangat sakit dan sekelebat kenangan suatu kejadian menghampiriku.

_[-"Hinata! Kurumi kecelakaan saat perjalanan ke kompetisi. Dia tidak apa-apa, hanya supir keluarga Hinata yang meninggal. Sekarang Kurumi mengalami syok berat dan dibawa ke rumah sakit"]_

_[-"Kurumi? Kau tak apa? Lihat ayah, Kurumi! Jika tidak, lihat! Hinata-kun datang, Kurumi. Jangan melamun dan bertatapan kosong begitu."  
"Maaf pak, Ini waktunya untuk pasien istirahat"  
"Tolong kembalikan dia seperti semula, dok. Akan kubayar berapa pun untuk membuatnya seperti dulu. Sebelumnya dia tidak seperti ini"  
"Ini karena syok, tetapi kami tetap akan berusaha sebaik mungkin"]_

_[-"Hinata-kun?"  
"Iya, Kurumi?"  
"Bukankah orang itu sekarang sedang bermain piano sekarang?"  
"Iya. Pria itu sedang memainkan chopin waltz. Bukankah permainannya cukup bagus?"  
"Aku tidak tahu"  
"Apa maksudmu kau tidak tahu?"  
"Aku tidak bisa mendengar suara pianonya"  
"Apa maksudmu? suaranya bahkan sangat keras"  
"Aku bahkan tidak bisa mendengar suara permainan pianoku sendiri," wajahnya pun menjadi murung. Tatapannya, menjadi tatapan yang sedih.]  
_

Aku terbangun dengan telapak tangan berkeringat. Aku melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan jam 7 pagi. Aku berdiri dari tempat tidurku dan melihat sebuah bingkai foto yang berada di meja belajarku. Sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan aku dan Kurumi bersenang senang saat kami ke festival musim panas 5 tahun yang lalu. Foto musim panas terakhir Kurumi tertawa sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi.

"Mimpi buruk itu lagi. Sebuah kenangan yang menjadi mimpi buruk"

Disebelah foto terdapat sebuah sertifikat dan mendali yang cukup banyak. Sekitar 5 buah jumlahnya. Di semua sertifikat itu tertulis "_Juara Pertama__ Kompetisi Piano Nasional [Muto Hinata]"_

"Kenapa yang tertulis di sertifikat namaku?! kenapa bukan namamu lagi! Kenapa?! Kenapa?! Harusnya itu Hinata Kurumizawa!," aku berteriak untuk melepaskan stressku  
"Jika saja aku tidak berkata begitu, mungkin hal itu tidak benar benar terjadi. Aku akan mengembalikan senyumanmu lagi, Kurumi"

**to be continued...**

(Jangan Lupa Tinggalkan Pesan dan Komentar di bawah ini ya ヽ(^o^)ノ, Arigatou Gozaimasu, ありがとうございます)


	2. Chapter 2

2

Sinar matahari menerpa wajahku yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura di jam olahraga. Siang ini sinar matahari tidak terlalu terik, tapi menurutku sebaliknya. Jangan tanya kenapa aku hanya duduk santai di bawah pohon sedangkan ini jam olahraga. Apa yang kulakukan sekarang adalah sebab-akibat yang dilakukan kakak perempuanku kepadaku kemarin.

Kemarin saat aku sedang latihan piano di salah satu ruangan rumahku, kakak perempuanku tiba-tiba datang.

"Hiiiiii-kun..! \\(^_^)/," panggil kakakku sambil menyergapku dengan melingkarkan lengannya ke leherku dari belakang.

"Duh, apa kau tidak tahu kalau kau ini berat, nee-san," jawabku ketus "dan kau juga menggangguku! Aku sedang bermain piano" (-_-!

Krak! Tiba-tiba kepalaku ditinju oleh kakakku, "Huft! Apa kau tidak tahu? Kau tidak boleh mengatakan sesuatu tentang berat kepada wanita" \\(-_-!

"Tak masalah, Lagipula kau dari luar seperti wanita cantik pewaris perusahaan umumnya, tapi saat kau menggangguku kau sama sekali tidak mirip perempuan"

"Apa?! ヽ(｀⌒´メ)ノ ," secara tiba-tiba dia mencubit dan mengacak acak rambutku "Huft, bagaimana jika para penggemarmu yang sebagian besar perempuan tahu sifatmu yang ini, Hinata? Kik kik ki ki ki" ヾ(＾∇＾)"

"Hentikan tawa jahatmu itu, lagipula aku tidak peduli tentang itu," jawabku dingin

"Wah.. dingin sekali jawabanmu. Aku tahu, yang dipikiranmu hanya ada putri kedua pewaris perusahaan Hinata itu kan? Ah siapa namanya? Kurumi kan? Dari banyaknya penggemarmu yang cantik-cantik, kau tetap saja mengejarnya.," kakak perempuanku masih menggodaku untuk membuatku marah

"Diaamm! (⋋▂⋌) Pergi sana! Kau menggangguku! (╯°□°）╯," aku hanya bisa berteriak sambil menutupi mukaku yang memerah

"Oi.. Oi.. Lihat, mukamu memerah, Hi-kun.  
Oiya, itu ada sekotak susu untukmu di atas pianomu. Itupun jika kau mau minum :P  
Kau jangan terlalu bersalah, hal yang dulu terjadi bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu. Bye! Weeeek!," jawabnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejekku lalu pergi.

"Bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanku? Aku tahu! Tapi aku tetap saja merasa bersalah karena dia sekarang begitu menderita," aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri pada cermin besar di sebelah piano.

Aku menghela nafas panjang lalu meminum sekotak susu yang diberikan kakakku. Aneh! Rasa susu ini sangat aneh dan barulah saat itu aku tersadar!

"Bleh! Sial kau, nee-san! Ini sudah basiii!"

Aku bersandar pada pohon sakura yang bermekaran. Untuk seminggu ini aku takkan meminum susu dulu -_- Aku kembali melihat ke lapangan dan mengenali seseorang yang sedang berolahraga dengan berlari sprint.

Ah, Kurumi! Entah apapun yang dia lakukan dia jarang sekali tersenyum. Harusnya dia tersenyum seperti dulu, senyuman yang manis dan hangat.  
Saat mataku masih memandang ke arah, tiba-tiba Kurumi menghentikan larinya, mengambil nafas sambil terengah-engah. Lalu melihat ke arahku, seakan dia tahu kalau mataku sedang melihat ke arahnya.

Mata kami saling bertatapan sekitar 8 detik hingga dia mengalihkan pandangan sambil menutupi matanya dengan lengannya. Aku mendadak gugup karena itu, tetapi mataku masih melihat ke arahnya. Kaku, dingin, dan bingung tanpa sebab karenanya. Setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dia kembali melihatku, tetapi sekarang sambil berjalan ke arahku. Jantungku berdegub kencang melihatnya datang ke arahku

"Muto-kun! Hai..ヽ(•‿•)," segerombol siswi menyapaku dan mengalihkan pandanganku dari Kurumi

"Hai, juga:D ," aku balas dengan senyuman

[(*berbisik) "_Lihat, Muto-kun benar-benar masuk kategori kekasih idaman kan?"]  
["Kau benar! Pewaris perusahaan, pintar, pianis, dia juga tampan"_ , bisik sekelompok siswi itu yang terdengar.]

Setelah menyapa mereka, pandanganku kembali ke arah Kurumi.  
Sial! Kurumi menghentikan langkahnya sambil melihat ke arah sekelompok siswi tadi. Jangan-jangan dia berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Bagimana jika dia benar-benar marah. Aku mulai berkeringat dingin

"Hinata-kun!," panggil Kurumi yang melanjutkan langkahnya ke arahku

"Um..Kurumi.. Yang barusan kau lihat tadi, itu.. itu.. hanya-"

"Um? o.O? Ada apa?," tampangnya sangat datar

"Bukankah kau tadi melihatku bersama segerombol siswi tadi?" o.O?

"Ha? Ooo..Tadi memang aku melihat mereka. Aku hanya berpikir riasan mereka sangat bagus. Um, mungkin apa ya yang mereka gunakan? Apa itu W**(sebut merk) atau mungkin G**(nama merk). Aku rasa aku bisa bekerja sama dengan pemilik perusahaan kosmetik itu," muka datar ._.

"Jadi itu yang kau pikirkan? (⋋▂⋌) kenapa kau malah memikirkan kerjaan? Lagipula jangan terlalu sering memikirkan hal itu di sekolah atau semua orang akan tahu kau pewaris perusahaan Hinata sekaligus sekolah elit ini, SMU Seika"

"Ah, tidak mungkin. Lagipula jika aku beritahu semua juga takkan percaya ┐(´•_•`)┌ "

"Semua takkan percaya karena kau selalu tampak dingin. Kau kan tahu, keluargamu sudah dikenal sebagai keluarga elit yang memberikan kesan hangat dan ramah. Lagipula sudah ada gosip yang beredar kalau pewaris perusahaan Hinata ternyata sekolah disini. Padahal nama keluargamu jelas sekali menunjukannya, tetapi semua orang tidak percaya dan menganggap itu hanya kebetulan. (-_-)? Apa mereka sangat tidak percayanya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresimu itu? Bodoh sekali. Menilai orang hanya dari penampilan"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik jangan ada yang tahu (•_•) Oiya, aku dengar kau sakit."

"Iya, begitulah. Ini karena kakakku mengerjaiku lagi. Perutku masih sakit jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot untuk memakai baju olahraga"

"Begitu rupanya ._. Syukurlah kalau kau masih hidup. Sudah dulu ya, aku mau mandi \\(._.," Kurumi pergi tanpa ekspresi

"Apa-apaan kau ini \\(⋋▂⋌)/ Aku hampir saja mati kemarin tauk. Huft"

Aku kembali menyandarkan punggungku ke pohon sakura setelah Kurumi pergi. Tiba-tiba 3 orang siswa laki-laki yang membawa sebuah ember penuh air menarik pandanganku. Aku juga tidak mengetahui kenapa aku sangat tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka hingga tanpa sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka

_"__Hey,Reiki kau yakin kita akan melakukan ini?_"  
_"Iya, aku yakin. Nanti kita tinggal bilang ("aduh maaf ya, tanganku tergelincir")"  
"Bagus.. Bagus! Kalau begitu siapa target kita?"  
"Bagimana jika Hinata-san?"  
"Maksudmu Hinata Kurumizawa?"  
"Iya, aku dengar warnanya dia Hitam"  
"Wah.. Hebat sekali! Tidak ada yang lebih mempesona dari itu"  
"Ah lihat! Itu dia! Itu Kurumi!"_

Aku curiga dengan mereka, kenapa mereka menyebutkan nama Kurumi didalamnya. Firasatku sangat tidak enak. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengikuti mereka

"Hei! Hinata-san!," panggil salah satu dari mereka ke Kurumi. Secara refleks Kurumi menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik ke arah mereka bertiga.

Byuurrr! Mereka menyiram ember berisikan air ke Kurumi dan membuat Kurumi kebasahan. Secara otomatis seragam olahraganya yang putih pun basah dan membuat pakaian dalamnya terlihat.

"Duh, maaf ya, tanganku tergelincir, Wah! Lihat! Pakaian dalamnya hitam! Hahahahah Manis sekali"

Kurumi yang baru saja menyadari itu refleks menekuk lututnya dan menyilangkan tangannya untuk menutupi dadanya. Mukanya pun memerah hingga dia menundukan kepalanya.

Aku melepas blazer seragamku sambil menghampiri Kurumi lalu memakaikan kepadanya untuk menutupi badannya yang kebasahan. Setelah itu, tanpa pikir panjang, aku mengepalkan tanganku lalu memukul mereka bertiga.

Aku benar-benar marah. Aku memukul mereka bertiga sendiri hingga mereka kelelahan.

"Maaf.. maafkan kami! Kami tidak sengaja"

"Bohong! Kalian merencanakan ini! Jika sampai aku melihat kalian melukai Kurumi lagi, takkan kuampuni kalian," ucapku sambil menarik kerah salah satu dari mereka

"Baik.. baik.. Maafkan kami Muto-kun. Kita takkan mengganggu Hinata-san lagi. Maafkan kami juga, Hinata-san," mereka bertiga pun mendadak kabur

Aku terengah-engah kelelahan, kepalaku pusing, lelah sekali hingga tubuhku kaku. Sial, badanku masih belum siap untuk ini karena susu basi kemarin. Aku mulai berkeringat hingga semuanya mendadak berwarna hitam.

Begitu sadar, aku terbangun di ruang UKS dengan Kurumi di sampingku. Dia masih memakai seragam olahraganya yang basah tetapi badannya dia tutupi dengan memakai seragam yang kuberikan.

"Kau melakukan hal yang bodoh, Hinata-kun," katanya sambil membawa obat merah

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati dengan orang seperti mereka," jawabku sambil bangun lalu duduk bersandar di tempat tidur UKS

"Sini.. Berikan tanganmu," Kurumi pun menarik lembut tanganku yang terluka lalu mengobatinya dengan obat merah, "Kau ceroboh, Hinata-kun. Seorang pianis harus menjaga tangannya. Padahal tanganmu benar-benar tangan seorang pianis"

"Aku tidak percaya itu"

"Lihat ini, akan kutunjukan," Kurumi melebarkan telapak tangannya lalu menempelkannya ke telapak tanganku hingga setiap jari-jari kita saling bersentuhan satu sama lain.

Aku merasakan tangannya yang dingin. Dingin sekali, sedingin es. Saat telapak tangan kami saling menempel, tanganya yang dingin itu seakan menjalar kepadaku. Lalu suhu tubuhnya yang dingin juga seakan meleleh karena tanganku. Sehingga suhu tubuh kami pada akhirnya menjadi satu

"Lihat jari-jari tanganmu yang panjang dan bentuk tulang di punggung telapak tanganmu. Ini tangan yang biasa menekan tuts piano. Jadi berhati-hatilah, jangan lukai tanganmu seperti tadi," lanjut Kurumi

"Tetapi tanganmu juga sama. Tidakkah kau ingin menggunakan tangan ini untuk menekan tuts piano lagi. Saat tangan kananmu menekan tuts untuk membunyikan nada, lalu tangan kirimu menyeimbangi, dan kaki kananmu yang menginjak pedal mengikuti irama tangan kirimu. Tidakkah kau ingin merasakan hal itu lagi. Bermain hingga sepuasmu"

"Tidak. Walaupun sekarang aku lebih beruntung bisa mendengar suara permainan pianoku di menit- menit awal sebelum aku benar tidak bisa mendengar suara pianoku lagi," Kurumi menundukkan wajahnya. Tangan kita yang awalnya menempel pun dia lepaskan. "Aku sudah selesai mengobati tanganmu. Terima kasih untuk sebelumnya," dia pun membuka pintu lalu pergi

Pyuh, aku menghela nafas panjangku lalu menjedukkan kepalaku pelan di dinding belakangku tempat aku bersandar. Kupejamkan mata sebentar sambil memikirkan hal yang baru terjadi dan merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari yang berubah warna menjadi orange. Bagaimana cara agar membuatmu tersenyum kembali, Kurumi..

**To Be Continued..**

(Jangan Lupa Tinggalkan Pesan dan Komentar di bawah ini ya ヽ(^o^)ノ, Arigatou Gozaimasu, ありがとうございます)


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**[~Kurumi~] [Special Edition] [Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Kurumi selama ini? (^o^)?]**

Hembusan angin pagi menerpa kulitku yang saat itu sedang bermain piano di aula musik. Tuts demi tust ku tekan untuk menghasilkan nada yang indah. Lalu kutuliskan nada tersebut di atas kertas partitur.

Jklek! Terdengar seperti seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu lalu menutupnya dengan pelan. Perlahan aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, tetapi aku tidak terlalu peduli tentang itu dan terus memainkan piano. Tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti, aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ada apa, Hinata-kun? Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?," tanyaku kepada seorang anak laki-laki yang ternyata membuka pintu tadi

"Kau memanggil nama depanku lagi -_- Bagaimana jika ada orang yang tau, Kurumi?," jawabnya kepadaku

Muto Hinata namanya, seorang anak laki-laki yang cukup terkenal di sekolahku. Dia mempunyai sikap yang ramah dan banyak tersenyum di depan orang lain karena dia ketahuan sebagai pewaris perusaahaan yang cukup terkenal di Jepang. Dia merasa harus menjaga nama baik keluarganya dengan senyum palsunya itu.

Akan tetapi saat dia di depanku, dia benar-benar menjadi dirinya yang sebenarnya. Marah, gelisah, takut, dan semua pikiran yang mengganggunya dia ceritakan kepadaku. Seakan dia merasa nyaman ke padaku, begitupula sebaliknya.

Aku mulai merapikan kertas partitur yang tadi kugunakan untuk dimasukan ke dalam tas. Hinata melihatku memegang kertas partitur, lalu membahas tentang permainan dan prestasi pianoku.

"Masa depanmu pasti cerah, Kurumi. Masih SD tapi kau bahkan mengalahkan pianis yang sudah SMP dan SMA."

Aku bukanlah Si Maestro. Aku bukanlah Si Jenius dalam bermain Piano. Aku hanya seseorang anak yang sangat menyukai nada-nada yang digabungkan melalui piano. Akan tetapi, semua orang tidak menganggapnya begitu.

Aku merasa Hinata lebih pantas mendapat sebutan itu. Dia berlatih mati-matian sejak 2 tahun yang lalu agar mahir bermain piano. Dia melakukan hal itu hanya untuk tujuan yang sederhana. Dia ingin aku bermain bersamanya dalam piano yang sama. Aku berencana untuk mengabulkan permintaannya itu sebagai hadiah sudah berlatih selama 2 tahun, seusai kompetisi pianoku nanti. Akan tetapi kecelakaan itu terjadi dan aku mengalami syok berat yang mengakibatkanku tidak bisa mendengar suara piano.

Seminggu setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit, aku pergi ke kediaman keluarga Muto untuk menemui Hinata. Saat itu dia sedang bermain piano di salah satu ruangan yang cukup luas dan hanya diisi dengan sebuah piano. Aku menghampirinya lalu duduk di sebelahnya yang saat itu sedang bermain piano.

"Kenapa kau ke sini, Kurumi?," tanya Hinata kepadaku yang langsung menghentikan permainan pianonya. Suasananya menjadi canggung

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Aku hanya ingin menemuimu. Bukankah biasanya begitu?," jawabku dengan datar sambil merubah posisi dudukku dengan membelakanginya. Walaupun kami duduk di kursi yang sama tapi kami duduk dengan menghadap ke arah yang berlainan.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa mendengar suara piano lagi, Kurumi?"

"Aku kan sudah mengatakannya kepadamu kemarin. Aku benar benar tidak bisa mendengar suara piano permainan pria itu. Tak apa, lanjutkan saja latihan pianomu. Aku mendengar kau lolos ke babak berikutnya"

Hinata tidak menjawab, begitu pula aku yang diam. Atmosfer di ruanganku itu seakan menggelap. Aku benar-benar frustasi setelah kecelakaan itu.

Hinata mulai bermain piano saat aku meneteskan air mata mengingat aku kehilangan sesuatu yang cukup berharga. Akan tetapi, tunggu! Aku bisa mendengarnya. Aku bisa mendengar tuts piano yang ditekan oleh Hinata. Aku sungguh terkejut, mendadak aku melihat ke arah Hinata untuk memberitahunya. Akan tetapi sebelum aku memberitahunya, dia memberhentikan permainan pianonya. Aku kaget melihatnya berhenti.

"Aku minta maaf, Kurumi! Hiks Aku minta maaf! (ʃ_⌣̀ ) jika hal itu tidak kukatakan maka kecelakaan itu mungkin tidak akan terjadi. Mungkin sekarang kau masih bisa mendengar suara piano lagi," Hinata langsung memelukku sambil menangis

Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya menangis. Aku mencoba untuk menggerakkan tanganku dari pelukan Hinata untuk menekan sebuah tuts piano, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa mendengarnya. Jadi begitu, aku hanya bisa mendengar piano yang dimainkan oleh Hinata. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan hari itu kita berdua menangis bersama.

5 tahun berlalu tetapi aku masih saja belum memberitahu Hinata. Saat dia berlatih bermain piano di sekolah dan melakukan mis atau slip, aku hanya bisa mengingatkannya dengan berkata

"Ikuti partiturnya, Hinata," kataku dingin

"Argh! (⋋▂⋌) Tadi itu hanya slip sedikit. Tanganku pegal. Lagipula bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku melihat tanganmu tidak sesuai dengan partiturnya," aku berbohong. Aku bisa mendengar permainan pianonya karena hanya itu suara piano yang bisa kudengar

"He? (-_-? Bukankah kau tadi sedang tidak melihatku? Kaukan sedang melihat ke luar"

"Aku melihatnya dari jendela. Bayanganmu memantul di jendela."

"Pyuh, Maafkan aku, Kurumi. Aku seakan mengambil semua yang berharga. Aku seakan mengambil piagam dan sertifikat yang seharusnya itu milikmu."

"Lupakan , aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Aku bukan Si Jenius itu, lebih baik aku memikirkan perusahaan yang juga diwariskan kepadaku. Kau kan tahu, Kakak perempuanku sudah sangat membantuku dengan perusahaan yang ada di Seattle. Sekarang aku harus mengurus perusahaan pusat Hinata dan SMU Seika yang elit."

"Kau beruntung tidak ketahuan?! (⋋▂⋌) Bagaimana denganku, Kurumi? Kau lebih beruntung kakak perempuanmu masih mau membantumu. Kau kan tahu kakakku seperti apa (⋋▂⋌) Lagipula, rasanya aku ingin berhenti menjadi pianis. Apa gunanya, jika kau tidak bermain piano"

Bukk! Aku memukul kepala Hinata dengan map yang berisikan partitur. "Jangan berkata yang tidak tidak, lanjutkan latihanmu. Menanglah demiku, Hinata"Walaupun aku berkata begitu,tetapi dalam hati aku berkata _"Maaf, Hinata. Saat waktunya tepat aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu."_

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kita pulang. Memangnya kau mau menginap di sekolah, Hinata?," aku mengambil tasku untuk bersiap pulang.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan membereskan ini sebentar" (._.?, jawabnya sambil memungut kertas partitur yang berserakan di lantai

"Kapan kompetisinya dimulai?," tanyaku kepadanya sambil membantunya memungut kertas partitur

"Besok jam 7 malam. Kenapa? Kau mau datang melihat, Kurumi?... hahaha.. Aneh, bukankah dulu yang biasanya bertanya seperti itu aku," jawabnya sambil tersenyum kepadaku

"...," aku hanya diam saja sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?! (⋋/⋌)," dia menutupi mukanya yang memerah "Kurumi!," panggilnya kepadaku

"Apa?" ._.?

Tiba tiba Hinata mencubit pipiku  
"Aw.. aw.. itu sakit tau, Hinata! (-_-7"

"Aku berjanji, aku akan menyembuhkan kelemahanmu. Itu janjiku. Oiya, dan tersenyumlah kembali seperti dulu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"Iya.. Iya.. Sekarang lepaskan aku. Ini sakit..(⋋▂⋌)"

"Baik. tapi berikan aku puding dan sekotak susu yang ada di tasmu itu dulu"

"Tidak mau (⋋▂⋌)"

"Ahahah.. aku tahu.. Kau sangat menyukai puding dan sekotak susu, kan? Sudah malam, ayo pulang," Hinata tersenyum lagi

Aku hanya menundukan kepalaku sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo, Kurumi! Aku harus mempulangkanmu tepat waktu atau ayahmu akan mencarimu hingga ke rumahku" ┐(´•_•`)┌

**To be continued...**

(Jangan Lupa Tinggalkan Pesan dan Komentar di bawah ini ya ヽ(^o^)ノ, Arigatou Gozaimasu, ありがとうございます)


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

_"__Hi-kun! Kau harus pulang sekarang! Temani aku ke pesta ulang tahun rivalku,_" ucapku kakakku yang menghubungiku saat berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju aula musik

"Tidak (-_- Kenapa aku harus menemanimu ke pesta ulang tahun rivalmu sendiri? Dia kan rivalmu?!," jawabku

_" __Cepatlah pulang?! Jika tidak nanti nama keluarga Muto bisa hancur."_

"Itu karena kau membawa nama keluarga Muto untuk bertengkar dengannya"

_"__Pokoknya kau harus pu-"_

Pyuh.. Aku langsung menutup telfon kakakku. Itu bukan sesuatu yang harus kudengar. Kenapa aku harus ikut jika dia ingin bertengkar dengan rivalnya. Setidaknya dewasalah sedikit, Kak (-_- Oiya, hari ini aku belum melihat Kurumi sejak bel pulang mungkin dia sekarang sudah berada di aula musik.

Begitu sampai, aku langsung membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam aula musik. Aroma lembab dan sedikit berdebu aula sungguh terasa. Tiba-tiba di dalam aku mendengar nada yang indah.

Nada demi nada yang dimainkan sangat lembut dan aku tenggelam di dalam alunan tersebut. Hingga akhirnya aku tersadar, ini bukanlah suara piano! Ini suara gesekan biola. Aku mulai mendekat ke arah datangnya suara.

Aku melihat seorang siswi memainkan biola di dekat jendela. Dia memakai seragam SMU Seika, akan tetapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Seorang gadis putih dengan rambut pendek kecoklatan dan mata coklat yang indah sedang asyik memainkan biola.

Clantang! Sial, aku menjatuhkan simbal dan membuatnya berhenti memainkan biolanya.

"Um.. Maaf aku mengganggumu. Aku tidak tahu aula ini sedang dipakai. Aku akan perg-"

"Maafkan aku, Muto-san. Aku tidak tahu, jika kau ingin memakainya aku akan segera membereskannya," jawabnya dengan gugup

"He? Kau tahu namaku?" (o.O?

"Tentu saja (•‿•) kau sangat terkenal di SMU Seika, Muto-san."

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Lebih baik aku perkenalkan diriku ulang. Perkenalkan, aku Muto Hinata. Salam kenal."

"Perkenalkan aku Arima Yuki, aku siswi baru di SMU ini" J

"Siswi baru? Pantas aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Jadi kau seorang violinis, ya? (•‿•) Hebat juga"

"Tidak seberapa, aku lebih mengagumimu, Muto-san."

"Aku?" (o.O?

"Kau seorang pianis yang hebat. Aku penggemarmu sejak 5 tahun yang lalu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum

_5 tahun yang lalu, ya? Itu kompetisi pertamaku sebagai pengganti Kurumi dan mulai merebut gelarnya._

"Ah, begitu rupanya," jawabku singkat

"Saat itu aku datang untuk menemani ayahku melihat kompetisi piano. Di saat itulah aku melihatmu, Muto-san. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang piano, tetapi saat aku mendengar permainanmu, pianomu seakan berbicara. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan kesedihan dan haru yang sangat mendalam. Perasaanmu sangat tersampaikan.," Arima-san tersenyum lagi

"Terima kasih," terasa sesak di dadaku tetapi kenapa bibirku mendadak tersenyum. Pujian ini harusnya untuk Kurumi, bukan untukku.

"Maaf, Muto-san. Walaupun aku cukup mengenalmu, tetapi aku masih belum tahu tempat-tempat di sekolah ini. Hanya ruangan ini yang kutahu."

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Lalu kami berkeling di sekolah. Mengenalkannya kepada kelas kelas yang ada sambil bercakap-cakapan. SMU Seika cukup luas mengingat ini adalah sekolah elit yang perlu seleksi yang ketat untuk ujian masuknya. Mungkin karena permainan biolanya yang membuat dia lolos seleksi ini.

"Jadi dimana kau belajar biola?," tanyaku kepada Arima-san

"Panggil saja, Yuki. (•‿•) 6 tahun yang lalu aku dilatih oleh seorang siswi yang baru saja masuk SMA. Dia sangat ahli bermain biola. Akan tetapi sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu dia pindah ke Seattle. Padahal permainannya sangat bagus. Kalau sekarang mungkin dia sudah menjadi mahasiswi."

"Lalu bagaimana setelah dia pergi ke Seattle? Apa kau mengganti guru?"

"Yah, tentu saja. Padahal aku lebih suka dengan sebelumnya. Dia dikenal sebagai Si Jenius dalam Biola. Walaupun begitu kontak kami tidak terputus. Bahkan aku memberitahunya bahwa aku diterima di SMU Seika dan akan datang untuk memberiku selamat. Kebetulan sekali katanya dia ada di Jepang"

"Aku jadi penasaran sekali dengan gurumu itu. Dia baik sekali sampai mau ke sini untuk menemuimu."

"Em ( ＾◡＾) Kau benar"

Tidak terasa kami sudah sampai di aula musik. Aku membuka pintu aula lalu mendengar gesekan biola dari dalam aula

_Apa ini? Biola lagi? Suaranya sangat merdu. Aku benar-benar bisa mendengar nada demi nada di gesekan biola tersebut. Hebat sekali permainannya! Siapa yang bermain biola sebaik ini?_

Lalu aku melihat ke arah Arima-san. Dia hanya tersenyum padaku. Seakan-akan dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di dalam pikiranku tadi. Seakan dia ingin bilang _Itu-dia-guruku-Si Jenius -dalam-bermain-Biola _.

Arima-san langsung berlari masuk ke dalam aula musik. Dia masuk dengan sangat bersemangat dan senyum di bibirnya. Sedangkan aku masih merinding dengan permainan yang sangat bagus itu. Aku pun berjalan ke dalam dengan perlahan.

Tampak Arima-san melihat dengan kagum seorang wanita muda yang sedang bermain biola dengan musik Violin Concerto in D major, Op. 61 (1806) (Beethoven). Ini karya Beethoven yang menggambarkan cinta menggunakan biola.

Aku masih merinding dengan permainannya. Benar-benar bisa dikatakan sempurna. Sekitar 8 menit wanita muda itu memainkan salah satu karya dari Beethoven dengan biola, mungkin selama itu juga aku terkagum-kagum hingga gesekan terakhir.

Setelah selesai, wanita itu mengambil nafas mungkin karena kelembaban aula musik yang rendah dan lelah setelah bermain biola dengan penuh penjiwaan.

"Hinata-senpai ( ＾◡＾)!" panggil Arima-san setelah melihat konser singkat itu.

Wanita itu pun berbalik ke arah kami, terutama ke arah panggilan dari Arima tadi dan memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Oo.. Yuki-chan.. Selamat atas diterimanya kau di SMU Seika," jawabnya sambil tersenyum kepada Arima.

"Eem(^ ^ Terima kasih"

Lalu dengan perlahan wanita muda itu menghadap ke arahku.

Mata kami saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Wajahnya yang cantik dengan rambut panjang sedikit bergelombang dengan warna hitam kecoklatan. Matanya yang indah dan bersahabat itu menatap ke arahku hingga akhirnya..

"He?! Natsumi-neesan?!" , secara refleks aku memanggilnya begitu

"Oh! Hinata-kun! Lama tidak bertemu." , jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Seperti yang kuduga itu memang dia. Dia Hinata Natsumi, putri pertama dari keluarga Hinata sekaligus kakak perempuan dari Kurumi. Itu sebabnya aku tidak asing dengan sebutan Si-Jenius-dalam-bermain-biola.

Menjelang sore kami bertiga pun pulang. Aku pun pulang bersama Natsumi-senpai karena kediaman Hinata dan rumahku searah. Sedangkan Arima-san berjalan ke arah sebaliknya.

"Kapan kau sampai di Jepang, nee-san?," tanyaku

"Kemarin lusa (•‿•) Apa Kurumi tidak cerita?"

"Ah, tidak.. Um, 2 hari ini aku tidak berbicara dengannya. Dia terlihat sibuk, terburu-buru pulang"

"Ooo.. Begitu. Jadi, bagaimana kemajuannya?," tanya Natsumi-senpai kepadaku

"Kemajuan apanya?," tanyaku bingung

"Tentu saja apa yang kau lakukan selama 5 tahun ini, tentang Kurumi"

"Ooo itu.. Bagus kok.. Kemajuan sangat pesat ( ＾◡＾)"

"Bohong (-_-! Aku tidak percaya itu"

"Maafkan aku (⋋▂⋌) Aku masih belum bisa membuatnya bermain piano lagi. Lagipula bagaimana nee-san bisa tahu?"

"Ruangan pianonya masih berantakan dengan partitur yang sama dan pianonya masih sangat berdebu. Lagipula kejadian itu tidak seluruhnya kesalahanmu, itu hanya kebetulan."

"Kebetulan ataupun tidak, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan senyumannya tidak peduli bagaimana caranya."

"Apa kau tahu Hi-kun. Ada yang bilang _(_**_"Mencintai itu seperti bermain piano. _****_Pada awalnya kita belajar untuk bermain sesuai aturan. _**_**Setelah itu, lupakan aturan, dan bermain sesuai kata hati."**__)Seperti itulah kau dan Kurumi sekarang_"

"Apa maksudmu, nee-san?"

"Lihatlah dirimu sekarang. Dulu kau sangat berhati-hati dengan Kurumi, tetapi sekarang yang ada di pikiranmu hanya membuat Kurumi tersenyum dengan bermain piano lagi karena itu yang kau inginkan. Walaupun kau tahu tetap ada skenario terburuk, setidaknya di dalam lubuk hatimu kau hanya ingin Kurumi kembali tersenyum"

"Jadi begitu, dari dalam lubuk hatiku, ya?"

**To be continued...**

(Jangan Lupa Tinggalkan Pesan dan Komentar di bawah ini ya ヽ(^o^)ノ, Arigatou Gozaimasu, ありがとうございます)


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

"Sebenarnya kemana saja kau sejak kemarin? Kau menghilang seperti kucing yang ketahuan mencuri ikan (-_-?," tanyaku kepada Kurumi saat kami berjalan pulang bersama seusai sekolah.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Hinata. Pertama aku tidak menghilang, dan kedua aku tidak seperti habis ketahuan mencuri ikan  
(⌣̯̀ ⌣́)Kemarin aku di rumah, aku tidur seharian di kamarku"

"Huft (⌣̯̀ ⌣́) Dasar Kucing. Oiya, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kakakmu pulang ke Jepang?," aku mengambil sebotol air mineral dari tasku lalu meneguknya

"He? Bagaimana kau tahu dia sudah pulang?," dia menatap dingin lagi

"Dia datang ke sekolah seusai jam sekolah kemarin. Kau kan tahu, tidak semua orang luar bisa masuk ke kawasan SMU Seika. Hanya tamu penting dan pemilik perusahaan sekolah yang bisa masuk begitu saja dan ya, dia muncul tiba-tiba di aula musik," aku menyilangkan tangan di depan dadaku sambil membawa sebotol air mineral

"Apa?! Apa yang dia lakukan di sana (⋋▂⋌) Bagaimana jika ada siswa yang melihatku dengan dia?! Aku bisa ketahuan nanti"

"Oo.. soal itu dia memberi selamat kepada-," tiba-tiba Kurumi merebut sebotol air mineral itu lalu membuka tutupnya

Tunggu! Apa yang dia lakukan?! Membuka botol air mineralku lalu meminumnya. Kira-kira 2 teguk air yang diminum lalu membersihkan sisa-sisa air yang berada di bibirnya dengan punggung lengannya.

"Pyuh! Apa yang dia lakukan di sekolah? Aku bisa ketahuan?! Akhir-akhir ini ketua OSIS Kitazawa Sora sudah mencurigaiku kalau aku pewaris pengurus SMU Seika. Yah, walaupun dia orang yang baik , dia bahkan mau berbicara denganku di awal semester baru. Dia cowok kedua di sekolah yang mau berbicara denganku selain kau.," mukanya panik sekaligus berseri-seri

"Oiya, terima kasih untuk airnya,"lanjutnya dengan muka yang kembali dingin

"Aa.. Em, iiya," aku masih gugup. Apa yang dia lakukan? Aku melihat leher botol air mineralku. Dia minum air dari botol yang sama denganku. Apa ini artinya... _Ciuman tidak langsung..?!_

"Ada apa denganmu, Hinata?(-_-," tanya Kurumi yang bingung melihat raut wajahku berubah karena apa yang diperbuatnya

"He? Oh , tidak.. Tidak ada apa-apa (^ ^"

Di jalan aku melihat pemusik jalanan yang menyiapkan keyboard untuk pertunjukkan penggalangan amal. Pandanganku dan Kurumi pun tertuju ke situ. Banyak anak-anak yang mengerubungi keyboard itu yang dimainkan seorang perempuan yang tidak terlalu ahli. Seorang perempuan yang memakai seragam SMU Seika dengan biola yang dibawa di punggungnya.

"Siapa dia? Aku tidak tahu ada Violinis selain Ketua OSIS Kitazawa?," tanya Kurumi kepadaku

"Dia temanku. Siswi baru karena beasiswa musik, Arima Yuki. Apa kau ingat dulu kakakmu pernah kerja magang melatih anak yang ingin belajar biola? Arima-san itu dulu murid dari kakakmu. Sini, kuperkenalkan kau padanya.," aku menarik tangan Kurumi menuju gerombolan anak kecil yang sedang bermain keyboard bersama Arima-san.

["_Hei,nee-san. Ayo kita mainkan twinkle-twinkle little star"]  
["Baik! Ayo, kita mainkan bersama (__)tapi kakak tidak terlalu ahli. Kakak hanya bisa bermain biola"]  
["Tak apa,kak. Kita sudah senang bisa mendengarnya,walau hanya sederhana"]  
["Baik, ayo kita mainkan bersama."]_

_Do do/ Sol sol / la la / sol  
__twinkle, twinkle, little star_

_Fa fa / mi mi / re re / do  
__how i wonder what you are_

_Sol sol / fa fa / mi mi / re _ _  
up above the world so high_

_Sol sol / fa fa / mi mi / re  
__like a diamond in the sky_

_do do / sol sol / la la / sol  
__twinkle, twinkle, little star_

_Fa fa / mi mi / re re / do  
__how i wonder what you are_

"Arima-san..!," panggilku dengan tersenyum sambil menarik Kurumi mendekat

"Ah, Hinata-kun! (•‿•) Oh, maaf. Maksudku Muto-kun. Senang melihatmu disini"

"Tak apa, jika kau mau kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama depanku."

"Ah, begitu. Baik, Hinata-kun. Ada apa? Ada yang bisa kubantu?," tanya Arima-san sambil tersenyum

"O tidak, aku melihatmu sedang asyik dengan anak-anak ini jadi aku datang untuk menyapa dan memperkenalkanmu kepada temanku"

"Oo baiklah," wajahnya yang tersenyum dengan rambut pendek kecoklatan yang membuatnya manis, membuatku tersenyum.

"Salam kenal, aku Arima Yuki. Jika kau mau, kau bisa memanggilku Yuki," lanjut Arima-san sambil memperkenalkan diri ke Kurumi

"Iya, salam kenal juga. Aku Hinata Kurumizawa.," jawabnya dengan tatapan dingin dan singkat

"Kenapa singkat dan dingin sekali, nona (-_-?," tanyaku kepada Kurumi

"Aku harus gimana lagi? Dan jangan panggil aku nona selain di perusahaan! (⌣̯̀ ⌣́)"

"Keluarga Hinata? Ah namamu seperti..."

"Dia adik dari Natsumi-senpai," jawabku sebelum Arima melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Oo.. Jadi begitu. (^o^) Kau sama cantiknya dengan kakakmu, Kurumi-chan. Rambut hitam panjangmu cocok sekali dengan stylemu yang terkesan _cewek-cantik-style-hitam-misterius_ "

"Nee-san, Ayo kita bermain lagi," ajak salah satu anak kecil itu kepada Arima-chan

"Baik, tapi apa kalian tau? Kakak tampan yang satu ini pandai sekali jika berhubungan tentang keyboard ataupun piano. Bahkan aku penggemarnya lho. Bagaimana jika kita ajak kakak ini," jawab Arima-san sambil menunjuk ke arahku

"Baiklah..Onii-chan. Tolong ajari kami memainkan twinkle-twinkle little star"

"Iya,nii-chan. Ayolah..," ajak anak kecil tersebut

"He? Aku.. aku tidak bisa.. Tangan kananku sedikit cidera karena pelajaran olahraga tadi. (⋋▂⋌)," jawabku dengan gugup

"Yah.. sayang sekali," raut wajah anak-anak itu pun berubah

"Aku memang sedang tidak bisa, tetapi kakak cantik yang satu ini bisa. Bahkan lebih hebat daripada aku (＾◡＾)," jawabku sambil menarik Kurumi

"Benarkah?," raut wajah anak-anak itu menjadi ceria

"He? Aku?," tanya Kurumi dengan wajah dingin dan bingung

"Kurumi? Sungguh?," tanya Arima dengan wajah yang bersemangat

"Em (＾◡＾) Benar sekali"

"Horeee!.. Nee-san! Ayo! Mainkan twinkle-twinkle little star"

"He? (O.o)? Tapi aku.. Hinata! Kau kan tahu, aku.. aku tidak bisa mendengar suara piano"

"Hinata Kurumizawa, apa kau sakit? Ini bukan Piano. Ini hanya keyboard. Kau kan masih bisa mendengar suara piano jika tidak melihat langsung ke arah piano. Jika trauma pianomu berakibat sama dengan keyboard, setidaknya kau punya menit-menit awal untuk mendengar nadanya sebelum menghilang, kan?"

"Mainkan sedikit saja sudah membuat kami senang," ucap salah satu anak tersebut dengan muka yang berseri-seri.

"Eem.. Baiklah.. Kita mainkan bersama (._.)"

_["Hore! Kak, bagaimana? Apa yang harus kutekan?"  
["Kau mainkan saja seperti tadi. Lalu kakak akan membantumu dengan sedikit iringan. Bagaimana? ._.]  
["Mainkan seperti tadi? Baiklah aku bisa."_

"Hei, Hinata-kun. Kenapa Kurumi terlihat canggung di depan anak-anak? Dia terlihat imut," Tanya Arima kepadaku

"Itu karena dulu Kurumi kehilangan masa kecilnya. Jadi dia tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat saat berhadapan anak kecil"

"Maksudmu, Hinata-kun?"

"Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil dan hanya aku yang dekat dengannya. Dulu yang dia lakukan hanya bermain piano sepanjang hari, terus menerus hingga dia kelelahan. Setiap hari aku selalu mengunjungi rumahnya untuk menemaninya bermain piano."

_{{twinkle-twinkle little star...}}_

Anak itu pun mulai memainkan seperti biasa dengan ditambah sedikit iringan kecil dari Kurumi. Semua anak yang mendengarnya menjadi semakin senang dengan perbedaan iringan yang dimainkan Kurumi. Aku melihat ke arah Kurumi, melihat dan mengingat bagaimana raut wajahnya saat bermain.

_[Flashback]  
["Hwaaa... Hiks hiks.. Sakit"  
["He? Ada apa, Hinata-kun? Bagaimana kakimu bisa terluka begitu?"  
["Aku terjatuh dan itu sangat sakit, Kurumi" (duduk di bawah piano)  
["Jangan menangis lagi. Kau membuatku jadi ingin menangis juga."  
["Eem"(mengusap mata)  
["Bagaimana jika kumainkan sesuatu untukmu, Hinata-kun (tersenyum)  
["Memainkan apa?"  
["Twinkle-twinkle little star K.265"  
["Eem.. Baik, Kurumi"_

_{{Twinkle-twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high}} __(Piano ) (tersenyum kepadaku)_

["Ini, kuberi kau puding dan sekotak susu, Hinata-kun," tersenyum lebar kepadaku setelah memainkan piano untukku  
["Terimakasih, Ku-chan. Bukankah kau sangat menyukai ini?"  
["Ah, tak apa. Makanlah dan itu akan membuatmu senyum kembali. Jangan menangis lagi, ya?," senyuman lebarnya membuatku berhenti menangis

Puding dan sekotak susu, ya? Masih selalu itu yang kuingat jika Kurumi memainkan Twinkle twinkle little star (Mozart). Aku beruntung masih bisa melihatnya memainkan itu lagi. Rasanya seperti melihat hal yang dia lakukan dulu, hanya saja sekarang dia sudah bertambah dewasa.

Saat anak itu sudah mencapai bagian terakhir, secara refleks Kurumi memperlihatkannya. Dia memperlihatkan akhiran twinkle-twinkle little star dengan kualitas seoarang pianis profesional hingga tuts terakhir.

"Woooww," semua anak memberikan ekspresi yang sama termasuk Arima. Sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Permainanmu tadi sungguh luar biasa. Apakah kau seorang keybordis, Kurumi-chan?," tanya Arima kepada Kurumi saat kami bertiga sedang beristirahat di taman.

"He?.. Bukan.. aku-"

"Dia sebenarnya seorang Pianis, Yuki-chan," potongku sambil membeli 2 kaleng minuman dari mesin penjual otomatis

"Eh? O.o," Arima menjadi terkejut

"He? Ada apa, Yuki?," tanyaku

"Kau memanggil dengan nama depanku, Hinata-kun," jawab Arima dengan terkejut

"He?! Oh! Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja, Arima-san," aku refleks memanggilnya dengan nama depan karena kebiasaan memanggil Kurumi juga dengan nama depan

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-kun," mukanya memerah

"Um.. K-kau mau?," tanya sambil menawarkan sekaleng minuman yang baru saja kubeli sebagai tanda permintaan maaf kepadanya

"Baik, terima kasih. Jadi Kurumi-chan itu seorang pianis? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya? Dan jika dia benar-benar pianis kenapa dia berhenti," tanya Yuki sambil meminum minuman yang kuberikan

"Iya, bahkan dia lebih senior dariku. Um, soal dia tidak ingin bermain piano lagi itu... ," aku tidak melanjutkan jawabanku. Aku hanya melihat ke arah Kurumi sambil membuka minuman yang baru saja kubeli

Saat aku melihat ke arah Kurumi. Dia hanya terdiam sambil menatap tangan kanannya yang baru saja dia gunakan untuk bermain keyboard. Lalu mendadak melihatku seakan berkata _Mana-minuman-untukku?_ Haduh.. (⌣̯̀ ⌣́)

"Hinata-kun, mana minuman untukku?," Sudah kuduga dia akan berkata begitu (⋋▂⋌)

"Iya, iya.. Ini spesial untukmu. Sebentar," aku mengambil sesuatu dari tasku. "Ini, sekotak susu vanilla dan puding coklat dengan fla," hehehehe.. Kurumi tidak mungkin akan menolak ini. Ini favoritnya

"Beri aku 2 kotak susu dan 2 puding atau tidak sama sekali (._.)"

"Ya, sudah kalau kau tidak mau (⌣̯̀ ⌣́)," aku menarik kembali pemberianku

"Eh.. Iya iya.. Aku terima.. Sini berikan (⋋▂⋌)"

"Hey, kenapa kau ini? Katanya tidak mau"

"Itu hanya bercanda (⋋▂⋌)"

"Ini hadiah dariku karena kau mau bermain lagi"

"Eem.. (._.) nyam.. nyam..," jawabnya singat sekali

"Hahahahah.. Kalian berdua akrab sekali, ya?," tanya Yuki sambil melihat ke arah kita

"Em, begitulah.," jawab Kurumi dingin karena lebih sibuk makan pudingnya

"Kurumi-chan, aku tidak tahu apa kau benar-benar pianis hebat seperti yang dikatakan Hinata-kun kepadaku karena aku tidak pernah melihatmu selama 5 tahun terakhir ini. Jika kau bisa menunjukkan dengan menang di Kompetisi Piano untuk penggalangan dana amal tahun ini maka aku akan percaya bahwa kau benar seorang pianis yang hebat. Seharusnya itu mudah bagimu karena kompetisi itu hanya event kecil, tetapi jika kau gagal..."

"Jika aku gagal?," tanya Kurumi

"Aku akan meminjam Hinata-kun selama 1 hari dan mengajaknya kencan ( ＾◡＾)っ"

"He? Kenapa aku?," tanyaku

"Baik.,"jawab Kurumi singkat

"Hey, Kurumi. Jangan bercand-"

"Jika aku kalah, kau harus kencan dengannya Hinata-kun"

"Baik, 1 bulan lagi Kompetisi Piano penggalangan dana amal akan dimulai, lebih baik kau bersiap-siap, Kurumi-chan(^o^)"

"eem.. tentu"

**To be continued...**

(Jangan Lupa Tinggalkan Pesan dan Komentar di bawah ini ya ヽ(^o^)ノ, Arigatou Gozaimasu, ありがとうございます)


	6. Chapter 6

6

Sore ini langit mending sekali bersamaan dengan turunnya hujan. Ramalan cuaca pagi ini memperkirakan bahwa kemungkinan hujan hanya 10%, tapi walau hanya segitu tetap saja terjadi. Hujan disaat jam pulang itu sedikit tidak menyenangkan, kita harus menunggu hujan reda terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang.

Aku mulai mengambil payung yang sudah kusiapkan sejak pagi lalu mulai membukanya. Terlintas sejenak di pikiranku tentang Kurumi. Dia berangkat 5 menit yang lalu sebelum hujan turun. Biasanya dalam waktu 5 menit dia belum sampai di rumah, baru setengah jalan. Aku khawatir padanya karena dia tidak membawa payung. Mungkin aku harus menjemputnya, dia pasti sekarang sedang berteduh.

Aku bersiap-siap untuk menjemputnya sebelum akhirnya seseorang menarik lengan blazer seragamku dengan lembut. Aku menoleh dan melihat Yuki sedang menarik lengan seragamku dengan lembut.

"Yuki, ada apa?," tanyaku pada Yuki sambil tersenyum

"Kau sedang bersiap untuk pulang ya, Hinata-kun?," tanyanya dengan lembut dan tersenyum

"Iya(•‿•) aku sedang bersiap. Kau membawa payung Yuki?"

"Sayangnya tidak," jawabnya sangat halus

"Mau kuantar? Aku membawa payung" (•‿•)

"Boleh, jika kau tidak keberatan"

Akhirnya kami pun pulang bersama dalam satu payung. Kami menarik banyak perhatian dari beberapa siswi. Sial, kita seperti pasangan. Aku harus menjaga sikapku agar tidak ada gosip yang menyebar.

"Um Yuki.. Apa maksudmu kau taruhan dengan Kurumi waktu itu?," tanyaku kepadanya saat kami sedang berjalan pulang

"Soal jika Kurumi kalah aku bisa berkencan denganmu 1 hari?," tanyanya sambil tersenyum

"Iya, yang itu"

"Ada apa? Apa kau marah, Hinata? (•‿•)"

"Ti-tidak.."

"Kau terlihat tidak yakin. Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dan Kurumi hanya sebatas teman sejak kecil? (•‿•)"

"I-iya.. begitulah. Pyuh, aku menjadi satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat dengannya di SMU Seika"

"Jadi begitu, sebenarnya Kurumi gadis yang cantik tapi dia jarang sekali tersenyum dan terlihat lemah. Dia-"

"Dia dengan ceroboh melukai dirinya sendiri,"potongku

"Iya, kau benar (•‿•) Apa karena itu kau selalu berada di samping Kurumi, Hinata-kun?"

"Iya,"jawabku singkat

"Baik (•‿•) kembali ke pokok permasalahan. Sebenarnya aku tahu tentang kecelakaan Kurumi 5 tahun yang lalu"

Aku mendadak menghentikan langkahku dan itu juga membuat Yuki berhenti karena kita berbagi payung yang sama.

"Aku mendengarnya dari Natsumi-senpai," lanjutnya, "aku hanya ingin membantumu dengan membuat taruhan seperti itu kepada Kurumi, mengingat hubungan kalian sangatlah dekat"

"Oo.. begitu. Maafkan aku jika tadi sempat terkejut. Aku malah merepotkanmu tentang Kurumi," jawabku sambil kembali berjalan.

Sampailah kami di perempatan dekat sungai. Arah rumahku dan Kurumi berbelok ke arah kiri, sedangkan Yuki ke sebelah kanan. Jika aku melangkah sekitar 8 langkah ke kiri, aku bisa melihat tempat dimana biasanya Kurumi berteduh. Namun, aku harus mengantar Yuki dengan berbelok ke arah kanan dan berjalan memutar tanpa melewati tempat berteduhnya Kurumi.

Aku sempat berhenti di tengah perempatan sekitar 5 detik sebelum lamunanku dibuyarkan.

"Ada apa, Hinata? Kau tahu kan arah rumahku ke kanan?," tanya Yuki dengan lembut

"Ah, tentu saja. Mari aku antar kau pulang." Ucapku sambil jalan berbelok ke kanan walau aku masih memikirkan Kurumi

Akhirnya kita sampai di kediaman Arima. Yuki mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku, sedangkan aku pamit pulang. Tetapi aku tidak langsung pulang, aku memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke kediaman Hinata untuk mengecek keadaan Kurumi.

Aku sampai di depan rumah yang besar, rapi, dengan halaman yang sangat luas. Di depan tertulis kediaman Hinata, kuputuskan untuk masuk lalu menekan bel rumah tersebut. Aku sempat melihat sekeliling, mengingat kejadian bahwa aku dulu sering sekali bermain di sini.

Sekitar 10 detik setelah aku menekan bel, dibukalah pintu tamu oleh seorang pelayan senior pria. Pelayan itu sedikit tambun dengan rambut yang sudah mulai berubah menjadi putih dan tatapan yang bersahabat.

"Ah, tuan muda.. Silahkan masuk. Sudah lama sekali anda tidak mampir ke sini.," ucap kepala pelayan itu dengan wajah yang bersahabat.

"Iya, senang sekali bertemu denganmu. Oiya, apakah Kurumi sudah pulang?"

"Sayang sekali nona belum pulang sejak tadi pagi. Begitu pula dengan Tuan dan Nyonya. Di rumah hanya terdapat Nona Natsumi. Mungkin anda bisa menunggu nona Kurumi sekaligus menunggu hujannnya mereda, tuan muda"

"Ah, tak perlu. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang berteduh di tempat biasanya. Aku akan menjemputnya karena dia tidak membawa payung tadi"

"Baiklah, maaf merepotkan anda, tuan muda,"

Aku pun memegang gagang pintu untuk bersiap pergi menjemput Kurumi, tetapi belum sempat aku membukanya seseorang dari arah luar sudah membuka pintu terlebih dahulu lalu masuk dengan terburu-buru.

"Ku-kurumi?," aku terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa yang datang adalah Kurumi dengan badan yang basah kuyub.

"Cepat bawakan handuk! Nona Kurumi kebasahan!," pinta kepala pelayan itu kepada pelayan lainnya

"Pyuh, di luar deras sekali," ucap Kurumi singkat dengan mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangannya

Kurumi benar-benar kebasahan. Bahkan rambutnya yang hitam panjang itu masih meneteskan sisa-sisa air hujan. Seragamnya pun sama basahnya, hingga hem putihnya menembus memperlihatkan kulitnya dan pakaian dalamnya yang berwarna hitam. Sontak, wajahku pun memerah.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Hinata-kun?," tanya Kurumi dingin

"Ti-tidak," wajahku masih memerah, "lagipula kemana saja kau? Bukankah kau pulang lebih dulu daripada aku?"

"Oh, terima kasih handuknya," jawab Kurumi sambil menerima handuk yang diberikan oleh pelayan wanita, "aku tadi berteduh dulu"

"Di tempat biasanya?"

"Eem," jawabnya singkat sambil menaiki tangga ke lantai dua lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Handuk yang tadi pun hanya dia gunakan untuk menutupi rambutnya, Kurumi belum mengeringkan rambutnya dengan benar.

"Hei, Kurumi! Keringkan rambutmu dengan benar," aku langsung mengejarnya masuk ke dalam kamar lalu mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk tadi, "kau bisa terkena flu nanti"

"Hakcing!"

"Benarkan? Kau bahkan sekarang sudah terkena flu. Kenapa kau tidak merubah kebiasaan burukmu ini, sejak dulu selalu aku yang mengeringkan rambutmu," aku masih mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sesekali memijat kepalanya dengan lembut.

"ehem! (^o^) Apa yang kalian lakukan berduaan di dalam kamar? Aku tahu jika kalian dulu sering tertidur dan bermain bersama, tetapi lihatlah sekarang kalian sudah dewasa ヾ(＾∇＾)," ucap Natsumi-senpai yang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping pintu kamar Kurumi yang terbuka.

"Kita tidak melakukan apa-apa! ヾ(。￣□￣)ﾂ Kurumi cepatlah kau mandi air hangat, jika tidak flumu bisa parah" aku langsung bergegas ke luar dan menutup pintu kamar Kurumi.

"Jika kau sudah selesai, kau bisa turun ke bawah. Aku sudah meminta pelayan untuk memasakan kalian berdua makanan," ucap Natsumi-senpai sambil tersenyum.

Aku terdiam sejenak di depan kamar Kurumi. Perlahan pandanganku beralih ke sebuah ruangan di sebelah kamar Kurumi dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Aku mendekat dan masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

Ruangan itu lembab, gelap, berantakan, dengan sedikit cahaya yang masuk melalui celah-celah sempit. Di lantainya berserakan kertas partitur dimana-mana dengan sebuah piano besar di tengahnya. Aku mendekat ke arah piano tersebut, piano yang sudah ditutupi debu yang sangat tebal. Di atas piano tersebut terdapat sebuah partitur musik yang terlihat sudah sangat lama, aku melihat terdapat tanda tangan Kurumi di atas partitur tersebut.

Ini karya terakhir Kurumi sebelum kecelakaan tersebut terjadi. Sebuah karya yang diberi judul "Time Machine" oleh Kurumi. Aku mengambil handuk yang kugunakan tadi untuk mengeringkan tubuhku tadi. Handuk tadi kugunakan untuk membersihkan debu yang sangat tebal di piano itu. Padahal ini piano kesayangan Kurumi, tetapi setelah kecelakaan itu, Kurumi mencoba untuk membuang secara piano ini dari hidupnya.

Setelah dirasa cukup bersih, aku pun duduk lalu mencoba untuk memainkan lagu "Time Machine" itu. Aku mulai menekan tuts pertama untuk mengawalinya. Aku mencoba menikmati melodi tersebut yang lembut. Saat bermain dalam nada tersebut, aku jadi mengingat kejadian di masa lalu.

_[flashback dalam melodi lembut]  
["Hinata-kun, apa kau tidak mau istirahat?," (tiduran di bawah piano)  
["Tidak, aku harus berlatih bagian ini agar aku bisa memainkan ini bersamamu, Kurumi." (berlatih piano)  
["Baiklah, padahal tidur di bawah piano dengan sedikit cahay yang menerpamu sangat nyaman" (mulai mengantuk)  
["Itu hanya karena kau kelelahan bermain piano tanpa istirahat"  
["..." (tidak ada jawaban)  
["Kurumi? Apa kau benar-benar sudah tidur?" (mengehentikan bermain lalu melihat di bawah piano)  
["..", tidur dengan wajah yang polos  
["Apa benar-benar sangat nyaman tidur di bawah piano seperti itu?" (mendekat lalu tidur di samping Kurumi)_

_Akhirnya kami berdua tertidur di bawah piano bersama._

Aku masih memainkan Time Machine, perlahan melodinya yang lembut itu berubah menjadi sedikit lebih cepat dari sebelumnya dan kenangan dari masa lalu kembali melintas di benakku.

_[flashback dalam melodi cepat]  
["cepat, Hinata! Atau kita akan ketinggalan(•__‿•__)"  
["Sebentar, Kurumi. Aku terlalu lelah untuk berlari_

["Ada apa dengan kakimu itu, Kurumi? Kenapa berdarah?"  
["Tidak apa? Aku hanya ceroboh"  
["Kau selalu saja ceroboh, berhati-hatilah"

["Sudahlah, Hi-kun! _aku tidak apa-apa, aku bisa berjalan sendiri" (melingkarkan tangannya di leherku)_

_["Tidak mau, kakimu sedang terluka, kan?" (menggendongnya di punggung)  
["Kalau begini kan aku jadi malu (__) kita dilihat banyak orang"  
["Sudahlah, tak apa. Aku tidak ingin kakimu tambah parah"  
["Hihihi.. Hi-kun, baiklah.." (•__‿•__)_

Berangsur nadanya kembali normal. Hingga sampailah di tuts terakhir yang kutekan. Aku menikmati sekali nada-nada yang kumainkan tadi. Aku menghela nafas panjang setelah memainkannya. Mungkin itu sebabnya Kurumi memberi judul "Time Machine"

Tiba-tiba seseorang dari luar datang dan berdiri di depan pintu

"Ku-kurumi?," tanyaku dengan terbata-bata

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Hinata?," tanya Kurumi dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ti-tidak ada.. Aku menemukannya, Kurumi. "

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ini.. Ini salah satu masterpiece karanganmu, kan?," aku menunjukkan partitur musik itu kepadanya

"Lupakan tentang itu. Itu tidak penting"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata Kurumizawa?!," aku kehilangan kendali, "Ini sudah seminggu setelah kau menerima tantangan dari Yuki dan aku rasa kau sama sekali belum memegang pianomu"

"Hentikan itu. Itu urusanku," Kurumi menundukan kepalanya

"Lalu kenapa kau menerima tantangan itu jika kau sama sekali tidak niat untuk melakukannya. Kau benar-benar ingin aku kencan dengan Yuki? Kau merencanakan itu? Seketika saat kau menerima tantangan itu, aku berfikir kau mencoba untuk kembali bermain piano, tetapi-"

"Muto Hinata!," teriak Kurumi, "Cukup! Apa yang aku lakukan adalah urusanku dan jika aku benar-benar merencanakan itu.. kau. Kau bodoh, Hinata!"

Apa yang merasukiku? Aku mendadak marah tanpa sebab dan kendali. Suasana menjadi canggung untuk beberapa saat.

"Kurumi, maafka-"

"Cukup, kakakku meminta kita berdua turun untuk makan." Kurumi pun beranjak pergi

_Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? _

Aku melihat ke arah partitur musik milik Kurumi yang berjudul "Time Machine" itu. Jadi ini yang sebenarnya, kemarahan dan rasa khawatir Kurumi yang tertuliskan di partitur musik itu. Kenangan kita berdua yang menurutnya sangat berharga. Dia ingin mengingat kejadian itu jika sewaktu waktu hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Dan benar saja, hal itu benar-benar terjadi sekarang

**To be continued...**

(Jangan Lupa Tinggalkan Pesan dan Komentar di bawah ini ya ヽ(^o^)ノ, Arigatou Gozaimasu, ありがとうございます)


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Hampir 1 minggu aku dan Kurumi bertengkar setelah aku menemukan partitur musik miliknya itu. Bila dihitung kembali, sudah 2 minggu sejak Kurumi menyepakati perjanjiannya dengan Yuki. Parahnya, sisa waktu sebelum penggalangan amal itu tersisa 2,5 minggu lagi dan Kurumi sama sekali belum menyentuh pianonya.

Aku ingin membuatnya bermian piano lagi. Walaupun aku tahu, seminggu ini dia benar-benar menghindariku. Memikirkannya saja membuatku kesal. Hingga aku menyadari sesuatu bahwa Kurumi diam-diam pergi ke aula musik sendiri dan memainkan piano, tetapi hanya beberapa tuts lalu berhenti.

Natsumi-neesan sekaligus kakak Kurumi tahu tentang penggalangan amal itu dan tentu saja ikut membantuku membuat Kurumi bermain piano lagi, tetapi tidak ada perkembangan. Aku tidak punya pilihan lagi, aku tidak peduli Kurumi masih marah kepadaku atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin membuat senyumannya kembali.

"Tanaka-kun, tolonglah.. Hanya untuk saat istirahat dan jam pulang saja," pintaku kepada salah satu anggota broadcasting

"Aku tidak tahu apakah itu bisa kita lakukan, Hinata," jawab anggota lainnya

"Tolonglah, akan kulakukan apa yang kalian minta,"

"Baiklah, akan tetapi kau tidak boleh ikut ke pesta campuran setelah ujian sekolah. Jika ada kau, semua cewek akan terfokus padamu, sedangkan kami ditelantarkan. Kau mengerti? (⋋▂⋌)"

"Baiklah, tidak masalah bagiku (-_-) "

Senyuman kecil mengembang di pipiku saat pelajaran sastra jepang berlangsung. Aku tidak dapat menahan senyumanku ini. Sesekali aku melihat ke arah Kurumi sambil memikirkan rencanaku yang mungkin akan berhasil.

Dengan seragam SMU Seika yang blazer dan rok berwarna abu-abu. Lalu kemeja yang berwarna hitam sungguh membuatnya terkesan dingin mengingat rambut hitam panjangnya menjutai ke bawah. Walaupun ketetapan seragam yang ada meminta siswa memakai kemeja putih seperti biasanya, mungkin itu terkecuali untuk Kurumi dengan berdasarkan alasan tertentu. Aku rasa aku telalu lama melihat ke arahnya hingga dia menyadari bahwa aku sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum

"Kau sakit, ya? Tersenyum sendiri seperti itu?," tanya Kurumi dingin kepadaku.

"Kejam sekali, aku baik-baik saja," (-_-

Aku melihat ke arah jam tangan yang ada dipergelangan tangan kiriku. Jika perkiraanku tepat maka dalam hitungan 5 detik itu akan terjadi. 5..4..3..2..1.. Teng Teng Teng..

"Baik, anak-anak. Kita akan kembali membahas literatur ini setelah istirahat," ucap seorang guru sastra jepangku itu

Rutinitas saat jam istirahatpun terjadi. Sebagian murid pun mengeluarkan bekal yang sudah dia siapkan dari rumah, begitu pula dengan Kurumi. Sedangkan aku hanya terdiam dan menunggu hal menyenangkan terjadi.

Suara piano orkestra tiba-tiba terdengar di seluruh sekolah melalui speaker kelas saat jam istirahat itu. Musik klasik yang dimainkan dengan sangat sempurna, tidak ada yang slip. Melodi dan tempo yang terdengar sangat indah hingga menghasilkan suatu alunan nada.

_"__He? Apa ini? Jarang sekali klub broadcasting memainkan musik klasik?"  
"Iya, kau benar. Tidak apa-apalah, lagipula aneh sekali, aku tidak mengantuk mendengar permainan piano ini"_

Kurumi yang mendengarnya mendadak melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan dingin. Seakan dia ingin berkata "Apa-maksudmu-melakukan-ini-Hinata-?". Aku hanya tersenyum sambil melipatkan tanganku di dada. Kurumi yang kesal mengetahui hal ini mendadak bangkit dari duduknya lalu pergi.

'Kau benar, Kurumi. Ini adalah rekaman permainan piano dulu'

Aku tahu kemana dia pergi saat kesal begini, dia akan ke ruang musik. Walaupun aku tahu dia memiliki trauma itu, tapi aku juga tahu Kurumi tetap bisa mendengar suara piano asalkan dia tidak melihat pianonya secara langsung. Melihatnya pergi, aku mencoba untuk mengikutinya. Terlihat jelas bahwa dugaanku benar, dia masuk ke dalam ruangan musik. Tetapi di dalamnya aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuknya.

"He? Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kertas partitur tertempel di semua sudut ruangan?" teriak Kurumi

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya. Dengan ini, aku hanya ingin membuat Kurumi terbiasa dengan suara dan partitur musik dan kembali bermain piano dengan sendirinya. Tentu saja aku tidak merencanakan ini sendiri. Aku mengambil handphoneku yang bergetar karena adanya pesan masuk.

'Rencana berhasil bukan, Hinata-kun?,' (Natsumi-neesan)

"Aishh! Ini pasti ulah kalian, nee-san! Hinata!" teriak Kurumi dari dalam ruangan musik.

Selama berhari-hari aku menjalani rencana itu kepada Kurumi dan secara perlahan dia mulai memainkan piano lagi di ruangan musik sekolah. Terkadang aku hanya melihatnya dari gedung utama yang bersebelahan dengan gedung seni melalui jendela di koridor. Rasanya menyenangkan melihat Kurumi bermain piano lagi.

"Hinata-kun!,"panggil seseorang perempuan sambil berlari ke arahku saat di koridor

"Oh, Yuki-san. Ada apa?," jawabku kepada Yuki yang tadi memanggilku

"Bagaimana? Apakah Kurumi tetap ikut ke penggalangan amal itu?"

"Iya tentu saja. Berjalan sesuai dengan rencana," jawabku sambil tersenyum lepas kepada Yuki

"Syukurlah kalau begitu.," Yuki melihat ke arah ruangan musik di gedung sebelah melalui jendela koridor, "he? Bukannya itu Ketua OSIS, Kitazawa Sora. Apa yang dia lakukan di ruangan musik bersama Kurumi?"

Aku mendadak kembali ke arah Kurumi yang berada di ruang musik. Terlihat sekali disebelah Kurumi yang sedang bermain piano terdapat seseorang siswa yang memakai seragam SMU Seika yang berwarna abu-abu itu, lengkap dengan blazer dan dasi berwarna hitam.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mendadak berlari meninggalkan Yuki dan pergi ke ruang musik. Seakan tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya, walaupun aku menjadi tidak enak dengan Yuki yang sudah kutinggalkan tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Begitu aku sampai di ruang musik, aku membuka pintunya sangat lebar sambil mengambil nafas mengingat aku berlari dari gedung utama menuju gedung seni.

Terlihat Kurumi berhenti memainkan pianonya dan duduk menghadap laki-laki itu sambil menundukan kepalanya dan menyeka bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Parahnya lagi, laki-laki itu juga menghadap ke arah Kurumi sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya, wajahnya cukup dekat dengan wajah Kurumi.

_'__Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan? Kenapa Kurumi menyeka bibirnya dengan tangannya. Apa mereka habis berciuman?'_

Mungkin karena cara masukku yang tidak biasa, aku membuat mereka melihat ke arahku.

"Oh! Hinata-kun, Ada apa?," tanya Kurumi sambil melihat ke arahku. Saat Kurumi menanyakan itu aku melihat tangan Kurumi yang satunya memegang sebotol air mineral

_'__Pyuh.. Jadi Kurumi habis minum ya, aku berpikiran macam-macam lagi'_

"Eh? Ti-tidak. Hanya kebetulan kesini untuk melihatmu"

"Hahahaha.. Apa yakin itu yang terjadi, Muto-kun?" tanya ketua OSIS Kitazawa kepadaku.

Kitazawa Sora, dia adalah Ketua OSIS terpilih di SMU Seika. Dia cukup tinggi, kira-kira tingginya sama denganku. Rambutnya hitam dan memiliki wajah yang lumayan. Aku mendengar dari Kurumi kalau dia adalah seorang Violinis sama seperti Yuki.

"Ah, iya. Hanya kebetulan saja," jawabku

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Sebentar lagi ada rapat OSIS. Terima kasih untuk Compact Disc rekamannya, Hinata-san. Permainanmu dulu sangat bagus. Aku permisi dulu" ucapnya pamit kepada Kurumi.

"Eem.. tentu saja," jawab Kurumi

Begitu Ketua OSIS itu pergi, aku mendekati Kurumi dan duduk di sebelahnya yang kembali bermain piano.

"Compact Disc? Emang apa yang kalu pinjamkan kepadanya, Kurumi?"

"Tidak, hanya rekaman permainanku saat kompetisi," jawabnya tenang sambil bermain piano.

"Saat Kompetisi? Untuk apa? Tunggu! Jadi dia sudah tahu kalau kau pianis?"

"Em, dia juga tahu kalau aku putri dari perusahaan grub Hinata," Kurumi tiba-tiba berhenti memainkan pianonya

"Sungguh? Tapi bagaimana dia-"

"Dia putra dari sekeretaris perusahaan ayahku. Jadi wajar saya kalau dia tahu. Lagipula dia berjanji tidak akan membocorkannya."

"Pyuh, syukurlah kalau begitu. Lagipula kenapa kau berhenti bermain piano tiba-tiba? Kau kan harus latihan"

Kurumi mendadak mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Pyuh! Kau bodoh, Hinata! Apa kau tidak tahu, permainanku punya waktunya sendiri!," jawab Kurumi kesal

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya punya waktu 5 menit untuk bisa mendengar suara pianoku. Lebih dari itu aku akan kehilangan suaranya meski sudah sekuat tenaga aku menekan tuts piano." Wajahnya masih dia palingkan dariku

Aku mendadak terkejut. Itu dia, aku melupakan hal itu. Bagimana aku bisa melupakan itu kalau sekarang Kurumi memiliki waktu yang singkat saat bermain paino.

**To be continued...**

(Jangan Lupa Tinggalkan Pesan dan Komentar di bawah ini ya ヽ(^o^)ノ, Arigatou Gozaimasu, ありがとうございます)


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Aku duduk di bangku sebuah taman di pusat kota. Letaknya yang di perkotaan memang membuat taman menjadi tempat yang tepat untuk mampir meskipun hanya sekedar beristirahat sejenak dari hiruk pikuk kegiatan. Aku menyandarkan badanku di bangku taman sambil melihat sebuah gedung yang cukup besar di depan taman. Sebuah auditorium yang cukup terkenal yang sering dipakai untuk orkestra komposer terkenal. Disitulah penggalangan amal itu akan dilaksanakan.

Terlihat sebagian staff sibuk mempersiapkan hal yang diperlukan untuk penggalangan amal itu. Ada yang membawa speaker, kabel, dan alat-alat yang dibutuhkan. Acaranya cukup meminat perhatian anak-anak sekolah dan orang dewasa yang berdompet tebal yang siap menyumbangkan sebagian uangnya untuk acara amal itu. Mungkin karena itu para staff sedikit disibukan.

Aku melihat ke arah jam di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Sudah jam 4 sore. Sekitar 1,5 jam lagi penggalangan amal itu akan dilaksanakan. Sudah seharusnya Kurumi datang atau dia akan terlambat. Kurumi sudah berlatih dengan tekun akhir-akhir di ruang musik sekolah. Sudah saatnya dia kembali ke atas panggung dan kembali menjadi Si-Jenius-dalam-bermain-Piano. Itu adalah julukan untuknya, bukan untukku.

Saat menikmati angin yang sepoi-sepoi ini, aku melihat 2 orang perempuan yang berjalan ke arahku. Satunya lebih tinggi dengan rambut panjang sedikit bergelombang berwarna coklat kehitaman. Ia memakai celana panjang hitam dan blues putih, sedangkan satunya memiliki rambut yang pendek coklat dengan menggunakan rok pendek dan blues.

"Hinata-kun!," panggil perempuan berambut pendek itu kepadaku sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Yuki! Natsumi-neesan!" jawabku sambil membalas lambaian tangannya.

"Maaf, kami sedikit terlambat," ucap Yuki sambil menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya

"Oo tidak apa-apa. Lagipula acaranya belum dimulai," jawabku

"Kenapa kau hanya memakai celana jeans dan kaos yang ditutupi kemeja begitu? Kenapa kau tidak memakai jas dan ikut dalam penggalangan amal , Hinata-kun?," tanya Natsumi-neesan kepadaku

"Jika aku ikut maka aku akan melawan Kurumi. Aku tidak suka itu," jawabku sambil sedikit tersenyum

"Okay! Kalau begitu! Ayo kita masuk dan menunggu di dalam!," ajak Yuki dengan bersemangat sambil menunjuk ke arah auditorium.

Awalnya aku merasa tenang, seakan semua terkendali seperti yang aku rencanakan. Kurumi sudah berlatih untuk ini dan aku selalu menemaninya sampai dia selesai. Di penggalangan amal itu, Kurumi akan memainkan Chopis Etude Op. 25 No. 5. Itu bukan sesuatu yang begitu susah, bisa dibilang itu memiliki level yang biasa. Padahal dulu Kurumi terkenal bisa memaikan sesuatu yang susah tanpa adanya kesalahan. Tak apa, anggap saja ini sebagai debut ulang kembalinya Kurumi.

Saat aku memikirkan ini, aku mendengar sesuatu yang cukup membuatku terkejut. Sesuatu yang membuat tanganku berkeringat dingin.

"Maaf? Siapa? Hinata Kurumizawa? Dia belum datang sampai sekarang. Maaf, tapi kami daritadi juga sudah menghubunginya tapi tidak diangkat," ucap seorang staff yang mengurus bagian peserta kepada Natsumi-neesan

"Belum datang? Tapi dia sudah berangkat sejak 1 jam lalu" jawab Natsumi-neesan

"Maafkan kami, tapi kami sudah berusaha menghubungi sedari tadi. Sekarang tinggal 40 menit sebelum acaranya dimulai"

Aku yang mendengarnya mendadak berlari untuk mencari Kurumi. Hanya tinggal 40 menit lagi sebelum acaranya dimulai dan dia belum datang. Jika dia tidak datang lalu untuk apa dia berlatih di ruang musik sekolah hampir setiap istirahat itu.

"Hi-kun! Kau mau kemana?!," teriak Natsumi-neesan kepadaku

"Aku akan mencari Kurumi!"

Aku mulai tidak terkendali lagi, yang ada dipikiranku hanya aku-harus-mencari-Kurumi. Aku harus berpikir dengan cepat, aku sudah mengenalnya hampir selama 10 tahun. Seharusnya aku tahu kemana dia berada disaat seperti ini.

Aku berhenti di sebuah gedung sekolah dasar yang cukup besar. Ini adalah SD ku dan Kurumi, tempat pertama kali kita bertemu dan tempat terakhir Kurumi bermain piano sebelum kecelakaan itu. Aku merasa yakin Kurumi disini, walaupun aku melihat pintu gerbangnya digembok. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku memanjat pagarnya dan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Seakan aku bisa merasakan Kurumi ada di gedung ini, di sebuah ruangan musik yang mempunyai sebuah piano di dalamnya. Tempat yang sering dia datangin sebelum kecelakaan itu.

"Ketemu Kau!," aku berteriak saat masuk ke ruang musik itu.

Benar saja, Kurumi berada di dalamnya, sedang berdiri menghadap ke jendela yang terbuka dan membuat angin menghembuskan rambut panjangnya itu. Kurumi hanya memakai sebuah calana panjang dan kemeja yang hitam beserta topi. Itu yang selalu dia gunakan saat dia ingin menyembunyikan diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hinata-kun?," tanya Kurumi dengan wajah yang bingung dan tanpa bersalah (・_・ヾ

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Itu yang seharusnya aku tanyakan padamu?!" (⋋▂⋌)

"He?"

"Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau seharusnya ada di auditorium itu sekarang?! Tinggal 30 menit lagi." Aku bertanya sambil terengah-engah

"Mungkin tidak seharusnya aku kembali bermain piano, aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi. Sudah cukup bagiku"

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Lalu kenapa kau bermain piano akhir akhir ini?"

"Itu karena aku ingin kau senang-"

"Salah! Kau salah! (⋋▂⋌) Aku sengaja meminta klub broadcasting untuk memainkan permaiananmu itu. Itu untuk membuktikan bahwa semua senang dan tidak terganggu mendengar permainan pianomu dan itu berdampak padamu, secara perlahan kau ingin menggunakan tanganmu untuk menekan tuts piano lagi"

"Sudah cukup, Hinata. Aku sudah tidak bisa bermain piano lagi, seakan aku sudah melupakannya."

"Mungkin kau memang sudah melupakaannya, tapi tanganmu tidak. Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa sekeras apapun kau menekan tuts piano tetapi tidak menggunakan perasaan, kau tidak akan bisa memainkan nada yang indah."

"Hinata.." Kurumi melihat ke kedua telapa tangannya

"Orang sepertiku, Arima, dan ketua OSIS Kitazawa bisa terus bangkit dan berlatih karena ada orang sepertimu. Kami semua sangat mengetahui apa yang namanya batas antara 'bisa' dan 'bakat'. Meskipun Arima-san dan Kitazawa-san seoarang violinis, mereka ingin bisa menjadi sepertimu. Karena kami tahu batas kami, kami memiliki jarak yang sangat besar denganmu. Akan tetapi sekarang kau berhenti dan mencoba membuang piano jauh-jauh dari hidupmu, lalu apa yang akan kami lakukan. Seakan tujuan kami tercapai tanpa adanya kerja keras. Itu tidaklah menyenangkan"

"Tapi aku.."

"Ayo, Kurumizawa. Kembalilah ke atas panggung dan tunjukkan mereka semua apa yang telah kau sembunyikan selama 5 tahun ini," aku mengulurkan tanganku sambil tersenyum kepadanya

Kami berdua pun berlari ke arah pintu keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Akhirnya Kurumi mau kembali bermain piano, walau sekarang dia sedikit khawatir. Dia pun mengambil kertas partitur Chopin Etude Op.25 No. 5 yang dia bawa dari artikel ruang musik sekolah.

"Hey, Kurumi. Ngomong-ngomong bagaiamana caranya kau bisa masuk?," tanyaku sambil berlari menuruni tangga gedung SD itu

"He? Bukankah pintu belakang tidak dikunci?"

"Kau benar! Aku lupa gedung ini punya pintu belakang (⋋▂⋌) Lalu kenapa tadi aku susah-susah memanjat pagar"

"Entahlah," Kurumi mengacuhkanku, matanya terfokus pada kertas partitur yang dia bawa sambil berlari. Mencoba menghafalkan partitur itu.

"Jangan khawatir," aku berhenti mendadak dan membuat Kurumi menabrakku, "Jangan khawatir, kau sudah mendengarnya setiap hari di sekolah, kau sudah melihat kertas partiturnya dimana-mana setiap hari. Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya, semua ada di kepalamu," aku mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut

Wajahnya diangkatnya sambil memandang ke arahku. Mata kami saling memandang satu sama lain. Mata yang bersinar, mata yang tidak aku lihat selama 5 tahun ini. "Eem, baiklah," angguk Kurumi dengan percaya diri ke arahku.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, Ayooo!"(^o^)/ teriakku dengan senyum mengembang di bibirku

**To be continued...**

(Jangan Lupa Tinggalkan Pesan dan Komentar di bawah ini ya ヽ(^o^)ノ, Arigatou Gozaimasu, ありがとうございます)


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

"Kemana saja kau selama ini? Cepatlah! Tinggal 5 menit lagi! Kau harus berganti baju juga," ucap Natsumi-neesan kepada Kurumi yang sedang mengambil nafas seusai berlari.

"Ku-chan, kau membuat kami panik," ucap Yuki sambil memberikan Kurumi sebotol air mineral

Kurumi meneguk air yang dia dapatkan dari Yuki, "baiklah, tapi aku tidak membawa baju"

"Aku tahu itu, jadi sudah kusiapkan sejak kemarin. Aku sudah memberikannya kepada staff. Sekarang, cepatlah kau bersiap.", jawab Natsumi-neesan

"Eem, baiklah.," Kurumi berjalan ke arah ruangan yang digunakan untuk persiapan peserta

"Aku tahu sejak dulu aku bisa mengandalkanmu jika berhubungan dengan Kurumi, Hinata-kun," ucap Natsumi-neesan kepadaku sambil tersenyum.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar perkataan itu. Kami bertiga pun akhirnya masuk ke bagian kursi penonton. Di dalam sudah banyak penonton yang hadir. Meskipun ini hanya acara penggalangan amal, tetapi karena banyaknya peminat yang hadir rasanya seperti kejuaraan nasional. Saat kami bertiga mencari tempat duduk, aku mendengar suara bisikan dari penonton lain.

_"__Tunggu dulu! Bukankah itu Muto Hinata? Si jenius piano yang baru sebagai pengganti Hinata-san?"  
"Benar, apa yang dia lakukan disini? Apakah Muto-san dan Hinata-san adalah saingan?"  
"Entahlah, jika aku Hinata-san, aku akan membeci Muto-san karena telah mengambil gelar itu"  
"Tetapi kenapa dia bersama Hinata Natsumi? Bukankah dia kakak dari Kurumizawa? Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Dia kan Violinis"  
"Benar, Arima Yuki juga bersamanya. Kalau Hinata Natsumi, kita masih bisa memikirkan bahwa dia datang mendukung adiknya, tetapi Muto Hinata dan Arima Yuki? Aku tidak terlalu yakin"_

Kami duduk di bangku yang strategis. Di sebelah kursi Juri, walaupun disini ada Juri yang akan menilai, tetapi juri yang sebenarnya adalah penonton disini yang sekaligus menyumbangkan dananya dalam penggalangan ini.

"Jadi? Kau cukup terkenal juga hingga dibicarakan sebagian dari penonton disini, Hinata-kun," ucap Natsumi-neesan kepadaku

Aku hanya diam saja sambil menghela nafas. Para juri sudah mulai masuk ke kursi penonton dan salah satunya duduk di sebelahku. Seorang pria dewasa yang memakai kemeja putih dan wajah yang bersahabat. Awalnya aku tidak terlalu mempedulikan bahwa di sebelahku adalah seorang juri akan tetapi sepatah kata dia keluarkan dari mulutnya

"Jadi, Muto-kun, ya? Tidak kusangka kau berada di kursi penonton setelah tahun baru ini memenangkan kompetisi nasional," ucap Juri itu kepadaku tetapi wajahnya tidak melihat ke arahku. Tatapannya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Iya, aku ingin merasakan sesuatu yang sering aku lakukan 5 tahun lalu di kursi penonton"

"Jadi begitu ya. Yah, walaupun kami juri tetapi kami tidak 100% yang menentukan pemenang sebenarnya, tidak seperti di kompetisi nasional. Walaupun begitu, aku akui aku suka dengan rencananya ini. Membuat kami para Juri tidak mempunyai kewenangan penuh untuk menentukan pemenangnya dan membuat penonton yang memilih. Bukankah itu salah satu keahlian manusia? Mengkritik dan menilai seseorang. Entah apakah kau ahli dalam bidang ini atau tidak, jika hatimu menyukainya kau akan memilihnya."

Acara pun dimulai, beberapa peserta mulai menampilkan keahlian bermain pianonya di atas panggung. Aku pun menyadari sesuatu setelah sekitar 7 peserta menampilkan permainannya.

'Apa-apaan ini? Sebagian besar pesertanya adalah peserta kompetisi nasional yang tereliminasi'

"Hoaaam.. Jadi begitu, setelah kalah di kompetisi nasional. Setidaknya mereka ingin ada rasa kebanggaan di penggalangan amal ini.," ucap Juri itu kepadaku, "sayang sekali, tidak ada yang membuatku tertarik."

"Semua mengerti apa yang namanya batas. Begitu kan maksudmu?," tanyaku

"Iya, mereka lama-lama menyadari dimana tempat sebenarnya," jawabnya sambil melihat buku peserta, "tetapi aku tidak tahu, apa yang dia lakukan seorang jenius di penggalangan amal ini. Hinata Kurumizawa, seorang bintang yang berusaha mendapatkan sinarnya kembali."

Tibalah saatnya Kurumi untuk tampil. Seseorang perempuan dengan gaun pendek berwarna hitam dan rambut yang terurai berjalan ke arah piano yang berada di tengah panggung. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku lihat selama 5 tahun ini. Memakai gaun pendek yang berwarna hitam, warna yang membuat dia merasa mendapatkan keberanian, warna yang dia pakai saat dia ingin menyerah dan melarikan diri.

'Kurumi, berjuanglah. Aku percaya kau bisa'

"Chopin Etude Op.25 No.5, ya? Ini bukan sesuatu yang begitu susah, mengingat dia dulu sering memainkan level yang susah tanpa adanya kesalahan," Juri itu kembali berbicara kepadaku sambil melihat daftar peserta yang berisikan foto dan biodata Kurumi.

"Tapi bukan berarti dia akan selalu memainkan level yang susah kan?"

"Ya, ku akui kau benar, Muto-kun. Begitu rupanya, Hinata Kurumizawa dari SMU Seika. Putri kedua dari Hinata Soujiro dan Aiko. Yah, walaupun putri pertamanya memilih untuk menjadi violinis, tetapi putri keduanya diyakini benar-benar mendapat bakat itu dari ibunya. Hinata Aiko, pianis terkenal yang sangat hebat dalam memainkan piano. Akan tetapi semenjak 6 tahun yang lalu dia pindah sementara di luar negeri untuk mengurus perusaahaan Hinata."

Kurumi mulai memainkan pianonya. Seperti biasa, awalan yang sempurna tanpa adanya kesalahan. Benar-benar ciri khas dari seorang Kurumi. Tuts piano yang dia tekan menghasilkan nada yang indah. Dari sini aku bisa melihat raut wajahnya yang terfokus kepada tuts piano yang dia sentuh.

Setelah sekitar 2 menit bermain, suara permainannya menjadi berubah. Tempo dan tuts yang Kurumi tekan seakan tidak sinkron, aku rasa Kurumi menyadarinya. Aku bisa melihat raut wajahnya berubah menjadi ketakutan.

"Ini gawat, Hinata. Sudah waktunya bukan? Waktu tenggatnya," ucap Natsumi-neesan kepadaku.

"Iya, benar. Memang tidak ada tuts yang salah dia tekan. Tidak ada slip sama sekali, tetapi temponya sangat tidak tepat. Ini menjadikannya kurang enak untuk didengar." Aku hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tanganku di atas pahaku.

'Berjuanglah, Kurumi.. Berjuanglah.. Sial! Tidak ada yang bisa kuperbuat saat ini. Semua bergantung kepadamu'

"Kurumi-chan..," ucap Yuki sambil memberikan wajah khawatir

"Ini gawat. Sekarang permainanya mulai memelan. Apakah ini berarti dia ingin berhenti di tengah jalan. Akan tetapi jika dia berhenti artinya..-"

"Didiskualifikasi", aku memotong perkataan Natsumi-neesan.

Dan benar saja, Kurumi mendadak berhenti memainkan pianonya. Tangannya mendadak lesu dan tidak berada di atas tuts piano. Wajahnya menunduk dan matanya sedikit tertutupi oleh rambutnya. Kurumi hanya bisa terdiam, begitu pula penonton yang terkejut.

Ini seperti mimpi buruk, mimpi buruk yang sering aku alami selama 5 tahun belakangan ini. Aku melihat hal yang sama, hal yang sama sebelum dia memberitahu kepadaku bahwa dia tidak bisa mendengar suara piano lagi. Aku tidak percaya ini.

**_[flashback]_**

_"__Nee, Kurumi.. Kenapa aku selalu saja tidak bisa memainkan piano dengan benar. Aku selalu slip dan membuat nadanya menjadi buruk" __**(menekan tuts piano dengan kedua tangan dengan perlahan)  
**__"He? Tidak, kau hanya gugup saja,Hinata" __**(duduk di sampingku dan bermain piano di piano yang sama denganku sambil tersenyum)  
**__"Aku payah dalam bermain piano" __**(berhenti bermain piano)**__  
"Kenapa kau berhenti, Hinata-kun?" __**(tanyanya sambil tersenyum)**__  
"Mungkin sudah seharusnya aku berhenti"  
"Kenapa kau ini? Jangan pernah berhenti. Lihat, kau hanya harus memainkannya dengan persaanmu" __**(bermain piano dengan riang)**__  
"Tapi kau berbeda, Kurumi"  
"Tidak, aku juga pernah mengalaminya. Tapi aku terus bermain, terus menerus tanpa berhenti. Saat aku merasakannya aku selalu berkata pada diriku __**'Lagi.. Lagi.. Sekali lagi'**__ dengan begitu aku bisa bermain seperti ini" __**(tersenyum kepadaku)**_

Mataku masih memandang ke arahnya sambil mengingat kejadian yang pernah kita alami. Seakan kita terhubung satu sama lain hanya dengan tatapan. Kurumi mendadak mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ke arah kursi penonton, melihat ke arahku. Wajahnya sangat lesu, dengan sedikit ekspresi khawatir. Matanya terlihat menyerah, tetapi aku hanya memandangnya dengan percaya diri, mencoba untuk menyemangatinya.

Aku membuat gerakan bibir tanpa ada suara kepada Kurumi. "Ayo! Satuu.. Dua.. Tiga.." Aku mengucapkannya tanpa ada suara. Aku rasa Kurumi memahaminya itu. Mata kami kembali bertemu satu sama lain selama 5 detik. Lalu aku membuka mulutku dan kembali mebuat gerakaan di bibirku, tanpa aku sadari bibir Kurumi juga membuat gerakan yang sama. **'Lagi.. Lagi.. Sekali lagi'**

Mendadak Kurumi kembali bermain pianonya dengan fokus. Nadanya memang masih berantakan tapi berangsur nadanya membaik. Suara pianonya pun berubah, berubah menjadi piano yang berbeda. Suara piano dari ciri khas Hinata Kurumizawa 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Tunggu, bukankah itu piano yang sama?," tanya Natsumi-neesan, "suara pianonya berbeda."

"Hwaa.. Kurumi-chan," ucap Yuki dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Menarik.. Sungguh sangat menarik. Yah, walaupun aturannya dia sudah didiskualifikasi, tetapi permainannya yang satu ini sangat menghibur. Tidak mungkin si jenius lupa jika berhenti di tengah permainan dia akan didiskualifikasi"

Penonton mendadak terkejut dan terpukau dengan permainan piano Kurumi. Seakan semua orang bisa mendengar perasaannya yang tersampaikan melalui piano. Permainan yang sangat indah, seakan cahaya terpancar padanya saat dia sedang bermain piano.

"Cantiknya..," tanpa aku sadari aku mengucapkannya

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas, Kurumi tersenyum saat bermain piano. Senyuman yang tak pernah aku lihat selama 5 tahun ini. Senyuman yang aku cari darinya selama ini. Aku bisa melihat dia terus tersenyum kecil hingga permainannya selesai.

Tanpa disadari permainannya selesai. Kurumi bangkit dari kursinya dan berdiri menghadap ke penonton, lalu membungkukan badannya sebagai penghormatan. Semua orang seakan masih terbawa dengan permainannya. Lalu suara tepukan tangan mulai terdengar di dalam ruangan ini. Kurumi hanya terdiam dan melihat ke arahku sambil mengambil nafas. Tentu saja, dengan rasa khawatir, gugup, dan kerja keras yang menghampiri memang selalu membuat siapapun yang tampil merasa lelah dengan keringat yang mengalir.

Aku membalas pandangannya sambil tersenyum. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat lagi permainan si-jenius-dalam-bermain-piano. Kurumi melihatku masih dengan wajah yang biasa, tanpa ekspresi. Tiba-tiba senyum mengembang di bibirnya lalu menghilang begitu saja secepat kilat sambil berjalan ke belakang panggung. Aku sempat terkejut melihatnya, tetapi juga senang.

'Selamat datang kembali, Hinata Kurumizawa'

**To be continued...**

(Jangan Lupa Tinggalkan Pesan dan Komentar di bawah ini ya ヽ(^o^)ノ, Arigatou Gozaimasu, ありがとうございます)


End file.
